ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Devon “DG” Poole
Devon "DG" Poole was a former Wrestler and Champion for The OUW and is now Currentely employed by "NCW",The OUW's Former Rival Promotion Before The OUW Before entering the OUW,Devon Poole Wrestled in Two Major Wrestling Promotions between 1998 and 2005,before Being released by one of them,and then later performing in many well-known Indy Wrestling promotions across the tri-state area,the same section of the US where he was born and raised from.In March of 2005,a new Major Wrestling promotion would flourish:One Up Wrestling,also well-known as The OUW.As DG walked out of a NY Gym one fatefull Day,OUW's Former General Manager,Gavin "Snake" Steele,would Approach him with an OUW Contract.Devon Quickly Signed the Contract,and the rest was history. The Beginning in the OUW DG debuted in the OUW in April of 2005.He Was Quickly given a CHampionship match in his first match.In his first match,he fought for the now defunct OUW Heavyweight Championship,the Former Top Championship an OUW Superstar can hold.He fought the Then-Champion Gamr,Who is now retired and is the Current owner and General Manager of OUW,in a Brutal Brawl that almost saw DG win the championship,but he fell short and lost the match.He would then lose a handicap match featuring Wolf and Strife before gaining his first win at OUW Revolution,Gaining a Submission Victory over Strife and also Ending Strife's Career,as He would never be seen in an OUW Ring after that loss.He would later be a part of OUW's First Ever Inferno Match,as he fought an up-and-comping Calypso.While DG pinned Calypso in the match,his boot got eungulfed in flames,causing DG to lose the match.Despite that loss,Devon was given a shot at the OUW United States Championship,but fell short after suffering a loss to then(and Now Current) champion Xavier "X" Williams(Formerly Shadow).With that loss,DG turned on the fans and became a heel.Despite his Improvement,he lost once again to wolf,this time due to Midgets doubling as Lumberjacks in a lumberjack match.After this loss,DG wouldnt lose to anybody in the OUW for Six Months.DG started his new streak of wins by defeating Calypso in a singles match at Sunday Night Storm in a spot in a #1 contender's match for the OUW Heavyweight Championship.Calypso then Quit as an OUW Wrestler after this loss as DG went to fight in a triple threat match featuring Shadow(X) and Wolf.While DG didnt get pinned or was made to submit,he Barely didnt win the match,as X threw him out of th ering and pinned wolf to Face THen OUW Heavyweight Champion,Gamr. The uWa and The OUW Intercontinental Championship As Culmination Ended,A Rival Wrestling promotion from Hartford,CT flourished:The united Wrestling alliance,Also known to the world as the uWa.The uWa would Try to invade the OUW Arena and Randomly attack OUW's Wrestlers.While th erest of the OUW didnt like it,Michael Jason "Plat" King Seemingly did,as he became the OUW's New Co-General Manager and Teamed up with The uWa as they began to harass and attack the OUW Roster.An Egotistical Plat Then Made a match between himself and DG,but little did he know what would happen later that night,because at that Edition of Storm,Plat and the uWa tried to team up and take down DG while Gavin "Snake" Steele,the same man who employed DG,Returned to the OUW and banned the uWa from ringside.Stripped of his power,Plat got Gamer Slammed by DG and then suffered a loss to him,thus making DG a face again.The Next Week,DG was planned to Team up with Shadow(X) and Take on The Team of Gamr and Plat,when the uWa's Psyclone Ambushed DG and Knocked him out with a Sledgehammer.With this attack,Shadow was forced to fight both Plat and Gamr by himself in a handicap match on storm and lost,when after the bout,DG came back and attacked both Plat and Gamr by the end of the show.Later that month at OUW Genesis,DG defeated the 530(now 430) pound Beast Psyclone by pinfall.he would then go on to defeat the likes of Pain,The uWa's Avenger,and Former uWa member,the late Samuel "Scorpion" Hessingstock in competition.In November of 2005,at OUW turmoil,DG of "Team Snake" Once again Pinned Psyclone of "Team Plat" after Superplexing him to win the OUW Intercontinental Championship.DG would hold the Championship for Two months and Two Days,Defending the Championship against the likes of Crow,The uWa's Sgt.America,A Returning Calypso,Psyclone,and Scorpion.His Championship Reign was ended after Gamr Attacked DG with a sledgehammer after an OUW Tag Team Championship match at OUW Ascention 2006,pitting Gamr and Plat against DG and ATHF of "OUW's Most Wanted",knowing that DG had another match just after the tag team title match.As X came out,he landed the X Effect on an Already beaten and battered DG to win the OUW Intercontinental Championship.DG would be off of OUW television for a few weeks to take care of a few minor injuries.As a side Note,As DG was the current reigning OUW intercontinental Champion,he took control of Rival Promotion,OWVOU,as it's General Manager,and Awarded himself with the OWVOU's Prized OWVOU Heavyweight Championship.He successfully defended it twice,and then closed the company after he and his OUW/uWa brothers invaded it,as their Champion. The End Of Most Wanted,Feud WIth ATHF,And Feud With Plat As Ascention Ended,ATHF,Leader of "OUW's Most Wanted",an OUW stable which included the likes of ATHF,Sonic,DG,and others,ended the Faction.He Then Turned on an Injured DG,saying Harsh words about him,quickly turning him into a heel.DG Then Returned to face ATHF in a match for OUW's Most Wanted's Contract.DG won Via Submission,and Won the contract as well.Him and ATHF then Fought in the Opening Rounds of an OUW Tag Team Championship Tournament,after Then-Champs Gamr and Plat were stripped of the gold.DG and his old Friend/Partner,Terry "Sonic" Peirce,Fought Valliantly against Samuel "Scorpion" Hessingstock,DG's Wrestling Rival,and ATHF,but Interference by Then-OUW GM/United States Champion Plat Proved to once again Cost DG a Championship,as Plat Ordered Sonic,who was his "Bitch" at the time,To Lay down in the middle of the ring,after already throwing DG off of the ring apron.fearing loss of his Job,Sonic Unwillingly layed down,and Scorpion got the cover.DG would defeat Sonic the next week,and Plat and DG would Exchange words and Fists Throughout the Weeks,which also included DG facing RUGGED in his last OUW match,DG inadvertantly knocking out then-OUW CEO Tizzle,and a classic Six-Man Tag Team Match,which had the likes of Coz,Sonic,Avishai,and Gamr in it,until at OUW's Premiere Pay-Per-View,"The Paramount",where the Two fought for the OUW United States Championship.Though DG fought with effort,Just like the other times he's fought for the US Gold,he came up short after Plat Knocked DG out with the US title and covered him for the victory.But,Those two wouldnt stop there.After DG won a #1 contender's match for the OUW Heavyweight Championship against Scorpion,Coz,and Xavier "X" Williams,He and Plat were once again at odds.Following a Submission Victory against plat at uWa's Finality PPV,and a loss in a three-on-one Handicap match fighting against Psyclone,scorpion,and Plat Himself,DG and Plat Fought once again at OUW's "Massacre" Pay-Per-View.With DG winning the match after interference from Plat's Older Brother,Micheal "BDS" Sweet,DG's Feud With Plat was Finished..and his feud with Gamr had Just begun... The OUW Heavyweight Championship,The OUW Tag Team Championship,Reality Inc.,and the end of the OUW After DG's Feud with Plat,Plat's Then-Partner and Co-OUW Tag Team Champion,Gamr,Began Sneak Attacking DG before their big OUW Heavyweight Championship match at OUW's "Revolution" PPV.At The PPV,It looked as if Gamr had Everything under control.But,DG Used a Roll-Up Pin To Secure a Spot in OUW History as It's Heavyweight Champion.The NExt Sunday at Storm,DG and his partner BDS,fought against Gamr and Plat,aka The Conglomerate,for the OUW tag Team Championships.While it looked like Gamr and Plat had the match won,Gamr Turned on his Friend and Tag Team Partner,Costing Both Men The Tag Team Championships as BDS pinned Plat and won the titles for himself and DG.Gamr then Pinned Plat to become the OUW's World Champion.Later that Week,BDS officially retired himself from the tag team division,which left DG to hold not only the Heavyweight title,but The Tag Titles as Well.With this in mind,Defending the OUW Heavyweight Championship at OUW's "Syndication" Pay-Per-View was hard to do,Especially when having to fight against Gamr,a former 4-time Heavyweight Champion and Then-World Champion,and Plat,a former OUW Heavyweight,uWa Heavyweight,and OUW World Champion in his own Right.But,DG defended the championship with everything in him.But Unfortunately,Plat Pinning Gamr in triple threat costed DG his heavyweight Championship.But,little did we know,that DG had a back-up plan.After a loss to Coz and a break from wrestling for a few weeks,Dg announced the formation of "Reality Inc.",the Stable That Included himself,His manager/friend Stephanie smith,and former OUW FTR Champion Jasper "Dark" Griffin.As Soon as reality Inc.Formed,Dark was awarded with the OUW Tag Team Championship that BDS Left Behind.The Group then rebelled against Plat and other OUW Superstars as they then Ran in on another Group:CardYnal sYn,a group formed by Gamr,Scorpion,and Scorpion's Wife,Rachel Hessingstock.As DG answered a Challenge by his Old Wrestling Rival Scorpion,The OUW Was Closed Down.That next Sunday,DG and Dark Retired the OUW Tag Team Championships as The Champions as they successfully defended the Championships against the team of Crow and Current NCW World Champion Defias. The NCW The NExt Monday after OUW's FInale Show,DG Showed up for the Second time on NCW Television(he was employed by OUW the first time),This time Attacking Current NCW International Champion Jack after Jack said some harsh words about the OUW.DG Then found himself at odds with Wolf.The Two Fought Each other in DG's first NCW match at NCW's Monday Night Vengeance,this time in an Extreme Rules Match.While DG fought hard throughout the entire match,Wolf brought out Midgets to help give himself the advantage and the third win over DG,as well as DG's first NCW loss.DG later exacted his revenge on Wolf at NCW's "Summerbash" Pay-Per-View,Despite Wolf Bringing Back his old Midgets,in another Extreme Rules Match,but this Win gave DG not only his first NCW win or his First Win against wolf,but the #1 contender's Shot against NCW's Current International Champion,Jack.At Monday Night Vengeace,he would lose to Don Altone Degni Because of Outside interference from Jack,and now DG has Vowed to get his Vengeance on the International Champion.He Would first do this by Forming a New Tag team with Don Altone Degni,called "The OutLawz".DG is Set to Face "The LAW"'s Jack for the NCW International Championship at NCW's "Blitzkrieg" PPV,On Sunday September 24,2006. Moves Finishing Moves *Gamer Slam(Mark Of Excellence/Spinning Out Powerbomb) *Reality Lock(Ankle/Leg Lock Combo) *The Reality Check(Running Big Boot)(No Longer In Use) Signature Moves *Spinebuster *Edgecution DDT *Spear *Sharpshooter *Superplex *Reality Bat/Weapon Attack *German Suplex *Super Powerbomb(Powerbomb from the top rope) *Northern Lights Suplex *Fisherman's Suplex *Springboard Leg Drop *Springboard Clothesline *Diving Lariat *Knife Edge Chop Championships and Accomplishments *1-Time OUW Heavyweight Champion(DG Is The Only Former OUW Heavyweight Champion to Have Not Been Pinned nor been forced to Submit To Lose His Title.His title Reign's End Was Due to Gamr being Pinned By Plat at OUW Syndication 2006) *1-Time OUW Intercontinental Champion *1-Time OUW Tag Team Champion *1-Time OWVOU Champion *Former OWVOU General Manager *Has Went The Longest in The OUW without being Pinned(july '05-Jan '06) *Undeafeated at Six OUW Pay-Per-views(Revolution,Massacre,Genesis,redemption,Retribution and Turmoil) *Former Member of "OUW's Most Wanted" *Former Member and Founding father Of "Reality Inc." *Current Member and Founding Father of "The OutLawz" *Has Defeated OUW Superstar Plat an Unprecedented Four Times(At OUW SNS via pinfall,uWa Finality via submission,OUW Turmoil via DQ and at OUW Massacre via pinfall) *Is currentely undefeated against the uWa Faction. OUW Heavyweight Championship Reign (1) OUW Intercontinental Championship Reign (1) OUW Tag Team Championship Reign (1) w/ Micheal "BDS" Sweet and Jasper "Dark" Griffin OWVOU Heavyweight Championship Reign (1) OWVOU General Manager D D